elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amusei
|Base ID = }} Amusei is an Argonian first seen in the Imperial City Waterfront taking the Thieves Guild admission test along with the Hero of Kvatch and Methredhel. Amusei has yet to make a living as a thief, and can be found living homeless when first encountered. Interactions Amusei grew up in Leyawiin, and moved to the Imperial City to become a thief. Prior to any guild interactions, Amusei will own nothing but the clothes on his back and his bedroll in the Waterfront. His skill in Magic are in the Illusion arts, more specifically, spells like Chameleon, Invisibility, and Silence. May the Best Thief Win When looking to join the guild, the Hero will have to face off against both Methredhel and Amusei. Armand Christophe will choose the best man for the job by way of a contest, and will send the three into the city to find Amantius Allectus' Diary. Amusei will start his search in the wrong district and thus, fail this task. After the Hero is accepted into the guild, Amusei will decide to become a freelance thief instead of joining the guild and will move to Leyawiin. Ahdarji's Heirloom After making it to Leyawiin, Amusei will attempt to make it as a freelance thief, but ends up only getting into trouble. He steals a ring from Ahdarji, whose partner was a member of the guild. It is explained that the ring at one point belonged to Alessia Caro, the Countess of Leyawiin. Ahdarji's husband had stolen it and kept it for his wife. After stealing it, Amusei tried to sell it back to Alessia, who had him thrown into jail. In order to find out the location of the ring, the Hero must go into the prison and speak to Amusei. Amusei will be less than excited for the visit and will ask why he should offer any help when he is stuck in prison and awaiting his execution. Three options will be possible to this question. Two options will be met in swift rejection, due to lack of trust and freedom. Helping him by slipping him a lockpick is the only way to get his help. He will explain his story about how he was unable to fence the ring due to the inscription inside, and how the countess "tricked him" and locked him up. He will add that the countess rarely leaves the castle, so he himself doesn't see how they Hero will be able to get the ring. After escaping, he will leave the city to continue his life elsewhere as a freelance thief. Lost Histories While searching for Theranis, a missing guild member, the Hero will discover he was captured and put in the prisons inside Castle Skingrad. As it turns out, he was locked up in the same cell as Amusei, who was again arrested for theft. However, when entering the prison, there will be no sign of Theranis, the book he was sent to steal, or Amusei. A prisoner, Larthjar the Laggard will explain that the prisoners are subject to the unknown wills of the "Pale Lady." Every so often, she will enter the cells and take somebody for unknown reasons, and that after three times they never return. Theranis has been missing for a few days, and the lady had just taken Amusei for the third time within the last hour. Following the trail of blood and the hidden passages, the Hero will find a hidden room with Amusei and the Pale lady, who has been draining blood from her prisoners. After freeing Amusei and getting him out of the castle, he will tell the Hero what happened. After being locked up, he was put into the same cell as Theranis, and the two began to talk. Before Theranis was taken for the third time, he explained that before he was arrested, he hid the book and wanted Amusei to get it to the guild, as he knew that he would die. Amusei will tell the Hero the book's location as thanks, and head out to attempt to join the guild again, seeing the perks of being a part of it. Member of the Guild After this, he will join the guild and become the personal messenger to the Gray Fox. After the Hero turns in the required amount of stolen goods, Amusei will arrive and deliver the message. Dialogue Conversations ;Finding the Thieves Guild Armand Christophe: "The Thieves Guild is not a myth. We are followers of the Gray Fox, and I am his Doyen. Merely by finding me, you have passed the first test. It's unusual for us to have three potential recruits at the same time. Rather than the normal test of skill, I'm going to make this a contest." Amusei: "That's not fair!" Armand Christophe: "Methredhel, you know the rules. However, for Amusei and the newcomer, let me state them clearly. Whoever brings me the diary of Amantius Allectus, without killing him, will be invited into the guild." Methredhel: "Hah! I'll have it before sunrise!" Armand Christophe: "It's somewhere in the Imperial City. The beggars will help you locate it, for a price. I can sell you lockpicks if you need them. One more thing. You cannot kill each other during this trial. We may be thieves, but we're not murderers." Quotes *''"Hmmm. Maybe he lives in the Elven Gardens district."'' —During "May the Best Thief Win" *''"Step aside! I'm going to win the right to join the guild. You can't beat me."'' —During "May the Best Thief Win" Trivia *When first spoken to, Amusei will refer to the Hero of Kvatch as his "brother," even if they are female. Appearances * de:Amusei es:Amusei ru:Амузай Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Thieves Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers